supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced
Advanced is a difficulty level in the Super Monkey Ball series. It is harder than Beginner, but easier than Expert. Monkey Ball Monkey Ball Advanced contains 30 floors and five extra floors, totaling 35 floors altogether. These were all ported to Super Monkey Ball and given better graphics and eventually names in Super Monkey Ball Deluxe. * Advanced Floor 1 * Advanced Floor 2 * Advanced Floor 3 * Advanced Floor 4 * Advanced Floor 5 * Advanced Floor 6 * Advanced Floor 7 * Advanced Floor 8 * Advanced Floor 9 * Advanced Floor 10 * Advanced Floor 11 * Advanced Floor 12 * Advanced Floor 13 * Advanced Floor 14 * Advanced Floor 15 * Advanced Floor 16 * Advanced Floor 17 * Advanced Floor 18 * Advanced Floor 19 * Advanced Floor 20 * Advanced Floor 21 * Advanced Floor 22 * Advanced Floor 23 * Advanced Floor 24 * Advanced Floor 25 * Advanced Floor 26 * Advanced Floor 27 * Advanced Floor 28 * Advanced Floor 29 * Advanced Floor 30 Extra Floors * Advanced Extra 1 * Advanced Extra 2 * Advanced Extra 3 * Advanced Extra 4 * Advanced Extra 5 ''Super Monkey Ball In ''Super Monkey Ball, it has 30 Floors. It also has five Extra Floors that can be played by beating the regular floors without using a continue (without losing a life in the American version and original arcade release). Floors 1 - 4 are set in the Jungle, 6 - 9 are set in Sky High, 11 - 19 are set in Monkey Mall, and 21 - 30 are set in Underwater. Once again, the extra floors are set in Space. (The names in brackets are their names in Super Monkey Ball Deluxe.) *Advanced Floor 1 (Bump) *Advanced Floor 2 (Walking) *Advanced Floor 3 (Repulse) *Advanced Floor 4 (Narrow Bridge) *Advanced Floor 5 (Bonus Basic) *Advanced Floor 6 (Break) *Advanced Floor 7 (Curves) *Advanced Floor 8 (Downhill) *Advanced Floor 9 (Blocks Slim) *Advanced Floor 10 (Bonus Wave) *Advanced Floor 11 (Choice) *Advanced Floor 12 (Bowl) *Advanced Floor 13 (Jumpies) *Advanced Floor 14 (Stoppers) *Advanced Floor 15 (Floor Bent) *Advanced Floor 16 (Conveyor) *Advanced Floor 17 (Exam-B) *Advanced Floor 18 (Chaser) *Advanced Floor 19 (Jump Double) *Advanced Floor 20 (Bonus Grid) *Advanced Floor 21 (Middle Jam) *Advanced Floor 22 (Ant Lion) *Advanced Floor 23 (Collapse) *Advanced Floor 24 (Swing Bar) *Advanced Floor 25 (Labyrinth) *Advanced Floor 26 (Spiral) *Advanced Floor 27 (Wavy Jump) *Advanced Floor 28 (Spiky) *Advanced Floor 29 (Unrest) *Advanced Floor 30 (Polar) Extra Stages * Advanced Extra 1 (Blur Bridge) * Advanced Extra 2 (Hard Hitter) * Advanced Extra 3 (Puzzle) * Advanced Extra 4 (AV Logo) * Advanced Extra 5 (Polar Large) ''Super Monkey Ball 2 These are the Advanced Floors in Super Monkey Ball 2. Floors 1 to 4 are set in Jungle Island, 6 to 9 are in Amusement Park, 11 to 19 are in Under the Ocean, and 21 to 30 are in Boiling Pot. *Banks *Eaten Floor *Hoppers *Coaster *Board Park (Bonus stage) *Swell *Gravity Slider *Inchworms *Totalitarianism *Leveler (Bonus stage) *Organic Form *Reversible Gear *Stepping Stones *Dribbles *U.R.L. *Mad Rings *Curvy Options *Twister (Twist & Spin in SMBDX PAL version; NTSC has its original name) *Downhill (Cascade in SMBDX) *Rampage (Bonus stage) *Pro Skaters *Giant Comb *Beehive *Dynamic Maze *Triangle Holes *Launchers *Randomizer *Coin Slots *Seesaw Bridges *Arthropod Extra Stages *Auto Doors *Heavy Sphere *Stagger *U.F.O. *Ring Bridges *Domes *Amida Lot *Long Slider *Grid Bridge *Teapot Deluxe''-Exclusive Stages Super Monkey Ball Deluxe adds stages of its own in its Advanced difficulty mode. Including the following, it includes all previous stages in Super Monkey Ball and Super Monkey Ball 2. *Jump Ramp *Hounds Tooth *D.N.A. *Building *Scrolls *Cliff *Concentric *Stadium *Dungeon *Paraboloid (Bonus Stage) *Spatiotemporal Extra Stages *Chaos *Tilt Maze *Fractal *Pyramids *Dodge Maze Super Monkey Ball Adventure Super Monkey Ball Adventure's Advanced stages are taken out of Story Mode. It consists of only 20 stages with no bonus or extra stages. Stages 1-9 and 19 take place in Moonhaven, while Stages 10-18 and 20 take place in Zootopia. *Bowls *Freewheeler *Skid Slalom *Serpent *Smile *Dimple *Tiptoe *Sidestep *Pitch and Putt *Circuits *Hairpins *Funrun *Ridge Walker *Checkmate *Eternal *ZZ Stop *Loop It *Plughole *Gravity Wells *Bread Basket Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz In Banana Splitz, Advanced is the Expert difficulty (Normal is the Advanced difficulty). In consists of 50 stages across 5 worlds. The following is the stage lineup in order: Lava Island *ΔOΧ☐ Advanced! *Crocodile Hunter *Training Seesaw *Arched Bridge *Basic Bonus 3 *Wide Wiper *Sheer Cliff *Trick Half-Pipe *Malicious Pyramid *Dinosaur Paradise Foggy Temple *Conveyor Array *Seesaw Park *Risky Coaster *Longest Fall *Stress Tone *Anaconda *Panel Balancer *Bumper Vortex *Block Grid *Gandhara Block Town *Hop Step *Melody Line *Building Blocks *Labyrinth Bar *Wonder Wheel *High-Stress Speed *Quick River *Bubble Ball Float *Bumper Street *Window Mill Climb Cardboard West *Western Road *Honeycomb *One-Ace Swing *Tornado *Big Cactus *Chicken Helicopter *Bumper Base *Sand Pile *Loop-de-Loop *Frontier Spirit Space Wars *UFO *Colony Quarter *Factory (Banana Splitz) *Danger Board *Monkey Cube *Heavy Blocks *Satellite Burst *Dot Bit *Asteroid Born *Mothership Trivia *''ZZ Stop'' is named after the American rock band, ZZ Top. Category:Difficulty Levels